wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kilrogg Deadeye
Kilrogg Deadeye was a legendary Orc warrior and Chieftain of the powerful Bleeding Hollow Clan. He is so named because he lost his right eye. His name and condition have inspired the Warlock spell, the Eye of Kilrogg. Biography When Gul'dan promised the orc chieftains unlimited strength and power, Kilrogg was one of the first to accept the offer, drinking the blood of Mannoroth, and becoming filled with strength and demonic rage. First War As an older chieftan, Kilrogg Deadeye had become more unwilling to throw lives away in combat. In orcish politics older orcs become more pragmatic, which is often mistaken for cowardice by the younger generation. Prior to the the sacking of Stormwind, Kilrogg had killed three of his sons and two grandsons already who thought they could rule the clan better. At the start of the First War, the Bleeding Hollow Clan participated in the first attack on Stormwind Keep, along with the Twilight's Hammer Clan, led by Cho'gall. This first attack was an unmitigated disaster for the orcs, and Deadeye and Cho'gall blamed the failure on each other. A rift soon grew that threatened to rip the Horde apart before it had even begun its conquest of Azeroth. Gul'dan quickly stepped in to quell the problem, installing Blackhand as Warchief of the Horde. Second War Kilrogg fought under Blackhand, and then later under Orgrim Doomhammer. During the Second War his clan was stationed throughout Khaz Modan, where it controlled the Horde's vital mining and oil refining operations. At the end of the war with the destruction of the Dark Portal and the defeat of the orcs; the aging Kilrogg refused to surrender, even after Doomhammer was captured. Kilrogg escaped and managed to avoid capture of his clan by the Alliance forces. Beyond the Dark Portal Leading his forces in retreat, Kilrogg somehow found a way to open a portal, and lead his clan back through it into Draenor (rumors are that he gathered several artifacts in order to summon the portal for their retreat). Kilrogg found the orcs of Draenor under the control of Ner'zhul who was quick to put Kilrogg's experience to good use. they coordinated to device the best possible tactics to defeat the humans. After recounting the events of the Second War to the old shaman, Kilrogg, along with his friends Grom Hellscream and Korgath Bladefist, led the charge back into Azeroth to steal items of power needed to aid Ner'zhul in his scheme. The Invasion of Draenor After the War It is said that Kilrogg Deadeye perished in the final battle against Khadgar on Draenor, but his body was never found. When Ner'zhul used the items to open more portals, Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye realized Ner'zhul's mad plans would deoom their entire race. They abandoned Ner'zhul and rallied as many orcs as they could find, driving them through the Dark Portal to the questionable safety of Azeroth, just before Draenor was destroyed. The Invasion of Draenor Their clans passed through just before Archmage Khadgar closed it completely. Hellscream and Deadeye hacked their way through the human ranks in a desperate bid for freedom, the Dark Portal exploded behind them. For them, and the remaining orcs on Azeroth, there would be no going back. The Invasion of Draenor Though Grom Hellscream and his Warsong clan managed to evade capture, Deadeye and his Bleeding Hollow clan were rounded up and placed in the internment camps in Lordaeron. The Battle of Grim Batol Kilrogg's son, Jorin Deadeye, is now a member of the Mag'har. How he escaped the corruption that consumed his father is, as yet, unknown. Gallery Image:KilroggWCA.JPG|Kilrogg Deadeye in Warcraft Adventures Image:KillrogWCA.JPG|Concept of Kilrogg Deadeye in Warcraft Adventures References Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Major characters Category:Orcs Category:Warcraft Adventures